Promise
by KittyCatHat
Summary: "When I ducked in, I found a cream colored cat curled up in my hide-out. Not knowing what to I went up to her and shook her awake." T for some language and some of the themes and stuff that happens to the Characters. I have someone possibly Betaing my story but it might not happen.


I was running, running as fast as I could to get away from there.

_I bet she's only your friend out of pity, Half-breed freak!_

I try to act like their remarks don't hurt me, but they cut deeper than I let on.

_Aw, look at the little __**freak**__ all alone and no way to defend himself without his guard dog!_

The "guard dog" is Genele, my best friend. She's a German Shepard-Wolf mix and is blind in one eye. I call her Genny. She's the only thing between me and _them._ But she and her family went on an extended vacation, the last I heard from her was 3 months ago when we said see you later.

_You're a little bastard aren't you? Your dad walked out on you and you can't even remember him! _

My dad left when I was only a pup, and all I really remember of him is a warm pelt and a soft smile.

_I bet he took one look at you and was so disgusted that he could create something so ugly and left!_

All the stuff they say is true and that only makes it hurt so much more. I'm what's called a Half-breed, half-wolf, half-cat. They really aren't accepted in this society. So I get picked on for being one.

**(AN: being a "half-breed" is like being African-American before the civil war. And **_**please**_** don't flame me for being racist, because I'm not. I am only comparing it to that time so you have something to go off of. I have nothing against African-Americans.)**

I am really quite small for my age, only 2 or so feet tall, and being half-wolf, that makes me tiny.

My name is Chi. It means blood, energy, and other things, depending on what language you use. Though in my case it means blood, I get my name for my coloring. I am 15 and male. I have ADHD. My birthday was just a few days ago.

I have a half-sister, her name's Amielia or Ami, she is a few years older than me and is the only reason I haven't gone to live with Genny (she keeps asking). She is full blooded cat and her dad, she gets to see every other week end. My mom, Jo, could care less about my existence. If I were to drop dead right in front of her, she wouldn't even attend my funeral (if I were to get one…). My father I never met. When mom had cared she told me his name was Akai Yoru. It means "Red Night" in Japanese.

It started to rain, I didn't really mind though. Storms always seemed to calm me down some. I saw my tree a few meters away. I slowed down a little so I didn't slip. When I ducked in, I found a cream colored cat curled up in my hide-out. Not knowing what to I went up to her and shook her awake. The instant my paw touched her, she snapped awake and backed-up and looked at me with something akin the fear in her pretty purple eyes. _Wait, what? _. Then I noticed just how SKINNY she was, I could count her freaking ribs! There were also cuts on her face and back along with old scars on her ear and thigh. She had a stuffed animal for some reason I won't ask about and she looked about my age, maybe younger.

"W...Who are you?" Said a timid voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, um… my name is Chi, who are you? And what are you doing here?" I all but squeaked. _Great there goes my pride and I don't even know the girl!_

"S-sorry sir, my uh... name is Lilac."

_Pretty name, she is quite pretty herself, well minus the skinniness and cuts and scars… Wait a minute WHAT am I THINKING? I just met her! _I mentally face-pawed.

"I'll, uh, be leaving now…"

_Wait, leaving?_ "Wait, no, you don't have to leave; you can stay. It's raining and I don't think catching a cold could be any good for you." I said a little fast. _Dang, I went from running from bullies to mentally hitting on a girl. I blame my ADHD._

"Really? I can stay? I…I don't mean to intrude." She asked quietly, as if afraid I was going to hit her for asking.

"No, not at all, say uh Lilac, how old are you?"

"I am 14, and you?" she asked seeming less intimidated that I used her first name.

"15", I answered, "Just turned a few days ago, not that my mother cared or anything…" I said the last part a little quieter, my voice cracking a little at the end.

"Well, uh, Happy Birthday." She mewed scooting out of her corner and a little closer to me. I looked over at her and smiled for the first time this week. "Thanks"

We ended up talking for a while; eventually she had to go home. We decided to meet up here tomorrow. As we said our good-byes, I realized I was genuinely happy since Genny left 3 months ago.

We started met up under the tree at least once a week; Lilac seemed to gain more and more confidence that I wasn't going to hurt her.

(She had told me her father abused her after our 30th or something meeting she was abused and that was why she seemed to be so scared when I first saw her.)

As time went on I began to trust her even more and started telling her things I didn't even tell Ami. She, in turn, told me about some of things that had happened to her. Lilac started to gain weight, and that made me happy, because being as skinny as she was couldn't be healthy.

She always had this stuffed animal with her. One day I decided to ask her about it.

"Her name is Jewel, and she's all I have left of my mom." Was her short reply. I decided not to probe any further.

One day, when I got there, I knew something was wrong. Lilac wasn't looking me in the eyes and she was a lot quieter than normal. I asked her about it and she started crying. She eventually told me what had happened, and it made me want to kill her father.

That night we fell asleep under our tree. Just before I fell asleep I made her a promise.

_I promised to do everything I could to protect her._


End file.
